Penalty Kick
Penalty Kick 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's the tenth case of the game, also the fourth one to take place in Allywood Hills. Plot Clarisse Auger and player headed to the big football game in order to interrogate Richard Ferriel about his connections to the family cult. However, when they arrived, a girl named Emma Ternon approached them and said that a dead body has been found on the field. The pair quickly went to investigate, only to find Richard with his head bashed against the football goal. The pair investigated the field and found enough evidence to interrogate opera singer Julia Hardwin, football player Matt Frederick and Emma herself. After returning back to the station, Chief Diane Miller told them that a football coach wants to speak to them. The pair then went to the locker room in order to speak with Coach Kirk about the murder. Kirk then told them that Richard was a good friend of his and they spent a lot of time in the nearby caffee. When asked about the family cult, Kirk told them that he never heard about it. The pair then investigated the caffee and added nurse Trish Manners to the suspect list. The team also found out that Emma and Richard's daughter were childhood friends and that Julia Hardwin harrassed him, trying to convince him to put her son Nathan Hardwin into his horror film. The pair soon returned to the station, only for Sven Torrents to tell them that Matt is planning to jump to his death from the locker room window. The pair, along with Anastasia Hewett, went to stop Matt from commiting suicide. After Anastasia calmed him down, Matt stepped down and revealed that Richard made a deal with Kirk to replace Matt with Richard's son, meaning that Matt would be completely removed from the team. The pair soon talked with Trish, who revealed that Richard has been stealing adderall from her for his addicted daughter. They also found out that Richard found out about Kirk perving on his young female football players. Soon after that, the pair was ready to arrest Trish for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Trish started crying and revealed that Richard took her daughter away. Trish sobbed while explaining how her daughter went missing few weeks ago after not returning home from her friend's house. Trish was devastated, but still had hope that her daughter will be found safe and sound. However, Trish overheard Richard's phone conversation, where he told somebody that he's sick of kidnapping children and that he wants to quit. Even worse, Richard said that Trish's daughter is the last child they took. Trish immediately confronted him, but Richard tried to play dumb and told her to mind her own business. Realizing that he won't tell her where her daughter is, Trish grabbed his head and repeatedly bashed it against the goal. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Trish to 7 years in prison. Right when Clarisse and player left the courtroom, Diane approached them and said that her daughter is not answering her phone for hours. Post-trial, the team spoke to Diane about her daughter. Diane then revealed them that her 9-year-old daughter Lilly Miller is not answering her phone for hours. Diane told them that Lilly went to the football match with her friend before going to her friend's house. Worried for Lilly, Clarisse and player investigated the football field and found Lilly's lunchbox that was sent to Rosie Summers. After analyzing it, tearful Rosie said that she found chloroform on Lilly's lunchbox. Diane then burst into tears and decided to call parents of Lilly's friend for more details. However, they told Diane that their daughter isn't answering her phone either. The team immediately knew that family cult must have kidnapped them along with multiple other children. Clarisse and player then investigated the caffee to see if Richard Ferriel left any clues before his death. They managed to find a faded letter with Richard's name written on it. After revealing the strange text, the pair sent it to Anastasia Hewett, who revealed that Richard was supposed to have a meeting with cult leader about him leaving the cult. Anastasia also said that whoever wrote this letter to Richard is from Hardwin family because they wrote their last name at the end of it. Since the cult was first active fifty years ago, Anastasia suspected that oldest Hardwin family member, Nathan's grandmother Susan Hardwin could be the cult leader. The pair then decided to find Susan and grill her. Meanwhile, Danny and player went to meet up with Sven to get info about Hardwins. However, Emma Ternon approached the team in panic, telling them that someone has been stabbed in the caffee. Worried, the pair went there, only to find Sven lying on the floor with a stab wound on his abdomen. The team rushed him to the hospital. After few hours, Sven woke up and explained how someone followed him all the way from the Hardwin mansion, and then attacked him from behind in the caffee. Sven then told them that he found something weird in the mansion. When asked to show the proofs, Sven gave them a weird envelope that he found in the living room, showing the family cult logo and a shadowy figure with Hardwin written under it. After all these events, the team was ready to grill Susan Hardwin about being a possible criminal and to find all of the kidnapped children as soon as possible. Right then, Danny approached the player and told them that Susan has been spotted in Allywood Hills Central Park, promting the team go there... Summary Victim: * [[Richard Ferriel|'Richard Ferriel]]' '(found killed on football field, his head bashed). Murder Weapon: * Goal Killer: * [[Trish Manners|'Trish Manners']] Suspects ETernonLBC10.png|Emma Ternon JHardwinLBC10.png|Julia Hardwin MFrederickLBC10.png|Matt Frederick CKirkLBC10.png|Coach Kirk TMannersLBC10.png|Trish Manners Quasi-suspect(s) DMilerLBC10.png|Diane Miller DDarkwoodLBC3.png|Danny Darkwood Killer's Profile * The killer drinks protein shakes. * The killer plays the lottery. * The killer watches football. * The killer weighs more than 150 lbs. * The killer wears green. Crime Scenes